List of SpongeBob SquarePants episodes
This is a list of SpongeBob SquarePants, an American animated television series created by marine biologist and animator Stephen Hillenburg for Nickelodeon. Since its debut on July 17, 1999, 246 episodes of the series have been broadcast; its tenth season premiered on February 18, 2017. The series is set in the fictional underwater city of Bikini Bottom, and centers on the adventures and endeavors of SpongeBob SquarePants (Tom Kenny), an over-optimistic sea sponge that annoys other characters. The majority of the show characters includes: a starfish named Patrick Star (Bill Fagerbakke), SpongeBob's best friend; Mr. Krabs (Clancy Brown), a miserly crab obsessed with money and SpongeBob's boss at the Krusty Krab; Squidward Tentacles (Rodger Bumpass), an arrogant and ill-tempered octopus; Sandy Cheeks (Carolyn Lawrence), a squirrel from Texas; and Plankton (Mr. Lawrence), a small green copepod and Mr. Krabs' business rival. Many of the ideas for the show originated in an unpublished, educational comic book titled The Intertidal Zone, which Hillenburg created in the mid-1980s. He began developing SpongeBob SquarePants into a television series in 1996 upon the cancellation of Rocko's Modern Life, another Nickelodeon television series which Hillenburg previously directed. The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, a feature-length film, was released in theaters on December 7, 2001 and grossed over US$140 million worldwide. SpongeBob SquarePants is produced by Nickelodeon Animation Studios and Hillenburg's production company, United Plankton Pictures. Several compilation DVDs have been released. In addition, the first eight seasons have been released on DVD, and are available for Regions 1, 2 and 4 as of March 12, 2013[update]. SpongeBob SquarePants has earned widespread critical acclaim, and has been noted for its appeal towards different age groups. During the second season, it became Nickelodeon's No. 2 children's program, after Rugrats. Nearly 40 percent of its audience of 2.2 million were aged 18 to 34. In season three, SpongeBob SquarePants passed Rugrats and earned the title of being the highest rated children's show on cable. Forbes called the show "a $1 billion honeypot," and said the show is "almost single-handedly responsible for making Viacom's Nickelodeon the most-watched cable channel during the day and the second most popular during prime time." SpongeBob SquarePants has been nominated for a variety of different awards, including 17 Annie Awards (with six wins), 17 Golden Reel Awards (with eight wins), 15 Emmy Awards (with one win), 13 Kids' Choice Awards (with 12 wins), and four BAFTA Children's Awards (with two wins). Several compilation DVDs have been released. In addition, the first eight seasons have been released on DVD, and are available for Regions 1, 2 and 4 as of March 12, 2013[update]. Season 1 (1999-2000) #Help Wanted/Reef Blower/Tea at the Treedome July 17, 1999 #Bubblestand/Ripped Pants July 24, 1999 #Jellyfishing/Plankton! July 31, 1999 #Naughty Nautical Neighbors/Boating School August 7, 1999 #Pizza Delivery/Home Sweet Pineapple August 14, 1999 #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy/Pickles August 21, 1999 #Hall Monitor/Jellyfish Jam August 28, 1999 #Sandy's Rocket/Squeaky Boots September 4, 1999 #Nature Pants/Opposite Day September 11, 1999 #Culture Shock/F.U.N. September 18, 1999 #MuscleBob BuffPants/Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost September 25, 1999 #The Chaperone/Employee of the Month October 2, 1999 #Scaredy Pants/I Was a Teenage Gary October 28, 1999 #SB-129/Karate Choppers December 31, 1999 #Sleepy Time/Suds January 17, 2000 #Valentine's Day/The Paper February 14, 2000 #Arrgh!/Rock Bottom March 15, 2000 #Texas/Walking Small March 22, 2000 #Fools in April/Neptune's Spatula April 1, 2000 #Hooky/Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II April 8, 2000 Season 2 (2000-2001) #21 Something Smells/Bossy Boots October 26, 2000 #22 Your Shoe's Untied/Squid's Day Off November 2, 2000 #23 Big Pink Loser/Bubble Buddy November 16, 2000 #24 Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III/Squirrel Jokes November 27, 2000 #25 Christmas Who? (The SpongeBob Christmas Special) December 6, 2000 #26 Dying for Pie/Imitation Krabs December 28, 2000 #27 Wormy/Patty Hype February 17, 2001 #28 Survival of the Idiots/Dumped March 5, 2001 #29 Gramma's Kisses/Squidville March 6, 2001 #30 No Free Rides/I'm Your Biggest Fantastic March 7, 2001 #31 Pressure/The Smoking Peanut March 8, 2001 #32 Shanghaied/Gary Takes a Bath March 9, 2001 #33 Pre-Hibernation Week/Life of Crime May 5, 2001 #34 The Secret Box/Band Geeks September 7, 2001 #35 Sailor Mouth/Artist Unknown September 21, 2001 #36 Jellyfish Hunter/The Fry Cook Games September 28, 2001 #37 Just One Bite/The Bully October 5, 2001 #38 Sandy SpongeBob and the Worm/Squid on Strike October 12, 2001 #39 Procrastination/I'm with Stupid November 30, 2001 #40 The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie December 7, 2001 Season 3 (2002-2004) #41 Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV/Doing Time January 21, 2002 #42 Welcome to the Chum Bucket/Frankendoodle February 9, 2002 #43 The Snowball Effect/One Krabs Trash February 22, 2002 #44 The Nasty Patty/The Idiot Box March 1, 2002 #45 As Seen On TV/Can You Sphere a Dime? March 8, 2002 #46 No Weenies Allowed/Squilliam Returns March 15, 2002 #47 The Algae's Always Greener/SpongeGuard on Duty March 22, 2002 #48 Krab Borg/Rock a Bye Bivalve March 29, 2002 #49 Wet Painters/Krusty Krab Training Video May 10, 2002 #50 Party Pooper Pants (SpongeBob's House Party) May 17, 2002 #51 Chocolate with Nuts/Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V June 1, 2002 #52 Club SpongeBob/My Pretty Seahorse July 12, 2002 #53 The Graveyard Shift/Krusty Love September 6, 2002 #54 New Student Starfish/Clams September 20, 2002 #55 The Great Snail Race/Mid Life Crustacean January 24, 2003 #56 The Sponge Who Could Fly (Lost Episode) March 21, 2003 #57 Born Again Krabs/I Had an Accident October 4, 2003 #58 Missing Identity/Plankton’s Army January 19, 2004 #59 Ugh (SpongeBob B.C. Before Comedy) March 5, 2004 #60 Krabby Land/The Camping Episode April 3, 2004 #61 SpongeBob Meets the Strangler/Pranks a Lot October 11, 2004 Season 4 (2005-2007) #62 Fear of a Krabby Patty/Shell of a Man May 6, 2005 #63 The Lost Mattress/Krabs vs Plankton May 13, 2005 #64 Skill Crane/Good Neighbours May 20, 2005 #65 Selling Out/Funny Pants September 23, 2005 #66 Enemy in Law/Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture October 7, 2005 #67 Patrick SmartPants/SquidBob TentaclePants October 21, 2005 #68 Have You Seen This Snail? November 11, 2005 #69 Dunces and Dragons February 20, 2006 #70 Krusty Towers/Mrs Puff You're Fired April 1, 2006 #71 Chimps Ahoy/Ghost Host May 5, 2006 #72 Whale of a Birthday/Karate Island May 12, 2006 #73 All That Glitters/Wishing You Well June 2, 2006 #74 New Leaf/Once Bitten September 29, 2006 #75 Best Day Ever/The Gift of Gum November 10, 2006 #76 Bummer Vacation/Wigstruck November 17, 2006 #77 Squidtastic Voyage/That's No Lady November 25, 2006 #78 The Thing/Hocus Pocus January 15, 2007 #79 Driven to Tears/Rule of Dumb February 19, 2007 #80 The Pink Purloiner/Squid Wood February 19, 2007 Season 5 (2007) #81 Rise n Shine/Waiting/Fungus Among Us February 19, 2007 #82 Born to Be Wild/Best Frenemies March 31, 2007 #83 Friend or Foe April 13, 2007 #84 Spy Buddies/Boat Smarts/Good Ol' What's His Name July 23, 2007 #85 The Krusty Sponge/Sing a Song of Patrick July 24, 2007 #86 New Digs/Krabs a al Mole July 25, 2007 #87 To Love a Patty/Breath of Fresh Squidward July 26, 2007 #88 Roller Cowards/Bucket Sweet Bucket July 27, 2007 #89 The Original Fry Cook/Night Light July 30, 2007 #90 Money Talks/SpongeBob Vs the Patty Gadget/Slime Dancing July 31, 2007 #91 A Flea in Her Dome/The Donut of Shame/The Krusty Plate August 1, 2007 #92 Picture Day/Pat No Pay/BlackJack August 2, 2007 #93 Blackened Sponge/Mermaid Man Vs SpongeBob August 3, 2007 #94 Goo Goo Gas/Le Big Switch September 29, 2007 #95 Atlantis SquarePantis November 12, 2007 #96 The Inmates of Summer/To Save a Squirrel November 23, 2007 #97 20,000 Patties Under the Sea/The Battle of Bikini Bottom November 23, 2007 #98 The Two Faces of Squidward/SpongeHedge November 23, 2007 #99 Banned in Bikini Bottom/Stanley s SquarePants November 23, 2007 Season 6 (2008-2009) #100 House Fancy/Krabby Road March 3, 2008 #101 Not Normal/Gone March 5, 2008 #102 Penny Foolish/Nautical Novice March 7, 2008 #103 Spongicus/Suction Cup Symphony March 29, 2008 #104 Pest of the West April 11, 2008 #105 The Splinter/Slide Whistle Stooges June 2, 2008 #106 A Life in a Day/Sun Bleached June 5, 2008 #107 Giant Squidward/No Nose Knows August 4, 2008 #108 Patty Caper/Plankton's Regular August 6, 2008 #109 Boating Buddies/The Krabby Kronicle August 8, 2008 #110 Whatever Happened to SpongeBob SquarePants? (WhoBob WhatPants) October 13, 2008 #111 The Slumber Party/Grooming Gary November 28, 2008 #112 Porous Pockets/Choir Boys November 28, 2008 #113 Krusty Krushers/The Card November 28, 2008 #114 Dear Vikings/Ditchin November 28, 2008 #115 Shuffleboarding/Professor Squidward February 16, 2009 #116 Grandpappy the Pirate/Cephalopod Lodge February 17, 2009 #117 No Hat for Pat/Toy Store of Doom March 18, 2009 #118 Pets or Pests/Komputer Overload March 19, 2009 #119 SpongeBob SquarePants Vs the Big One April 17, 2009 #120 Sand Castles in the Sand/Shell Shocked June 1, 2009 #121 Pineapple Fever/Chum Caverns June 2, 2009 #122 Chum Bucket Supreme/Single Cell Anniversary June 3, 2009 #123 Squid’s Visit/To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants June 4, 2009 #124 Gullible Pants/Overbooked June 5, 2009 #125 Square Roots: The Story of SpongeBob SquarePants July 13, 2009 Season 7 (2009-2011) #126 Tentacle Vision/I Heart Dancing July 19, 2009 #127 Growth Spout/Stuck in the Wringer July 19, 2009 #128 Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy/The Inside Job July 19, 2009 #129 The Curse of Bikini Bottom/Squidward in Clarinetland October 24, 2009 #130 Truth or Square November 6, 2009 #131 Greasy Buffoons/Model Sponge November 27, 2009 #132 Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful/A Pal for Gary January 2, 2010 #133 Back to the Past/The Bad Guy Club for Villains February 15, 2010 #134 A Day Without Tears/Summer Job March 22, 2010 #135 One Course Meal/Gary in Love March 24, 2010 #136 The Play's the Thing/Rodeo Daze March 26, 2010 #137 SpongeBob's Last Stand April 24, 2010 #138 The Clash of Triton July 5, 2010 #139 Gramma's Secret Recipe/The Cent of Money July 7, 2010 #140 That Sinking Feeling/Karate Star July 9, 2010 #141 Hide and Then What Happens?/Shellback Shenanigans August 9, 2010 #142 Yours, Mine and Mine/Kracked Krabs September 11, 2010 #143 Buried in Time/Enchanted Tiki Dreams September 18, 2010 #144 The Masterpiece/Whelk Attack October 2, 2010 #145 Krusty Dogs/The Wreck of Mauna Loa October 9, 2010 #146 The Great Patty Caper November 13, 2010 #147 The Abrasive Side/Earworm November 27, 2010 #148 New Fish in Town/Love That Squid January 15, 2011 #149 Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom/Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle January 29, 2011 #150 Trenchbillies/Sponge Cano January 29, 2011 #151 You Don't Know Sponge/Tunnel of Glove February 12, 2011 #152 Big Sister Sam/Perfect Chemistry February 26, 2011 Season 8 (2011-2012) #153 A Friendly Game/Sentimental Sponge March 26, 2011 #154 Squidward's School for Grown Ups/Oral Report June 4, 2011 #155 The Curse of the Hex/The Main Drain June 11, 2011 #156 Frozen Face Off July 15, 2011 #157 Accidents Will Happen/The Other Patty July 18, 2011 #158 Drive Thru/The Hot Shot July 19, 2011 #159 Sweet and Sour Squidward/The Googly Artiste July 20, 2011 #160 Barnacle Face/Pet Sitter Pat September 16, 2011 #161 Mermaid Man Begins/Plankton's Good Eye September 23, 2011 #162 House Sittin with Sandy/Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom September 30, 2011 #163 Ghoul Fools October 21, 2011 #164 Patrick's Staycation/Walking the Plankton November 7, 2011 #165 Mooncation/Mr Krabs Takes a Vacation November 9, 2011 #166 A SquarePants Family Vacation November 11, 2011 #167 Bubble Troubles/The Way of the Sponge November 25, 2011 #168 The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom/Bubble Buddy Returns November 25, 2011 #169 Are You Happy Now?/Planet of the Jellyfish March 31, 2012 #170 Restraining SpongeBob/Fiasco! April 2, 2012 #171 Free Samples/Home Sweet Rubble April 6, 2012 #172 Treats/For Here or to Go April 9, 2012 #173 Karen 2.0/Inspongeiac April 13, 2012 Season 9 (2012-2016) #174 Extreme Spots/Squirrel Record July 21, 2012 #175 Face Freeze/Glove World R.I.P. July 28, 2012 #176 Squiditis/Demolition Doofus August 4, 2012 #177 The Good Krabby Name/Move It or Lose It September 3, 2012 #178 License to Milkshake/Squid Baby September 7, 2012 #179 Hello Bikini Bottom October 8, 2012 #180 Super Aquatic Villain Team Up is Go!/Chum Fricassee October 14, 2012 #181 Patrick Man!/Gary's New Toy October 27, 2012 #182 Little Yellow Book/Bumper to Bumper November 17, 2012 #183 It's a SpongeBob Christmas! December 6, 2012 #184 Eek An Urchin/Squid Defense January 1, 2013 #185 Jailbreak/Evil Spatula March 16, 2013 #186 Safe Deposit Krabs/Plankton's Pet May 25, 2013 #187 Don't Look Now/Seance Shmeance October 14, 2013 #188 SpongeBob You're Fired November 11, 2013 #189 It Came From Goo Lagoon February 17, 2014 #190 Kenny the Cat/Yeti Krabs March 29, 2014 #191 The SpongeBob Movie 2: Sponge Out of Water February 6, 2015 #192 Lost in Bikini Bottom/Tutor Sauce July 16, 2015 #193 Squid Plus One/The Executive Treatment September 7, 2015 #194 Company Picnic/Pull Up a Barrel September 25, 2015 #195 Sanctuary/What's Eating Patrick? October 16, 2015 #196 Patrick the Game/The Sewers of Bikini Bottom November 11, 2015 #197 SpongeBob LongPants/Larry's Gym February 15, 2016 #198 Mall Girl Pearl/Two Thumbs Down March 12, 2016 #199 The Fishbowl/Married to Money May 2, 2016 #200 Sharks vs. Pods/CopyBob DittoPants May 4, 2016 #201 Sold/Lame and Fortune May 6, 2016 #202 Pineapple Invasion/Salsa Imbecilicus July 15, 2016 #203 Sandy's Nutmare/Bulletin Board October 1, 2016 #204 Food Con Castaways/Snail Mail October 22, 2016 #205 Whirlybrains/MermaidPants October 29, 2016 #206 Mutiny on the Krusty/The Whole Tooth December 3, 2016 Season 10 (2017-2018) #207 Goodbye Krabby Patty? February 18, 2017 #208 House Warming/Mimic Madness February 25, 2017 #209 Snooze You Loose/Krusty Katering March 4, 2017 #210 SpongeBob's Place/Plankton Gets the Boot March 11, 2017 #211 Life Insurance/Burst Your Bubble March 18, 2017 #212 Plankton Retires/Trident Trouble March 25, 2017 #213 Unreal Estate/Code Yellow June 3, 2017 #214 Lost and Found/The Getaway June 10, 2017 #215 Out of the Picture/Patrick's Coupon June 17, 2017 #216 The Checkup/Spot Returns June 24, 2017 #217 Spin the Bottle/There’s a Sponge in My Soup July 8, 2017 #218 The Incredible Shrinking Sponge/Sportz July 15, 2017 #219 Krabs' Konfess/Brainless Treats July 22, 2017 #220 Home of the Swans/Dueling Army July 29, 2017 #221 Cave Dewelling Sponge/The Clam Whisperer September 23, 2017 #222 Larry the Floor Manager/Man Ray Returns September 30, 2017 #223 Feral Friends/Don't Wake Patrick October 7, 2017 #224 Legend of Boo Kini Bottom October 13, 2017 #225 Krabby Patty Creature Feature/Teacher's Pests October 21, 2017 #226 No Pictures, Please/Stuck on the Roof November 11, 2017 #227 Squid Noir/ScavengerPants November 17, 2017 #228 Cuddle E. Hugs/Pat the Horse November 25, 2017 #229 Chatterbox Gary/Don't Feed the Clowns February 10, 2018 #230 Old Man Patrick/Grandmum's The Word February 17, 2018 #231 Drive Happy/Fun Sized Friends February 24, 2018 #232 Doodle Dimension/Move Your Bubble Bass March 16, 2018 #233 Sanitation Insanity/Bunny Hunt March 30, 2018 #234 High Sea Driving/Bottle Burgers April 13, 2018 #235 My Leg/Ink Lemonade May 11, 2018 #236 Shopping List/Mustard O Mine May 25, 2018 #237 Whale Watching/The Krusty Cleaners June 8, 2018 #238 Patnoccio/ChefBob June 15, 2018 #239 Library Cards/Plankton Paranoia June 22, 2018 #240 Surf n’ Turf/Call the Cops June 29, 2018 #241 Goons on the Moon October 6, 2018 #242 Appointment TV/Karen's Virus October 13, 2018 #243 The Night Patty/The Grill is Gone October 27, 2018 #244 It's Bubbletown/Girl's Night Out November 10, 2018 #245 Squirrel Jelly/The String November 17, 2018 #246 The SpongeBob Movie 3: It’s a Wonderful Sponge November 24, 2018 Category:Lists of television series episodes Category:Lists of Nickelodeon shows episodes